


Immortal Feelings

by chimeradragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-09
Updated: 2011-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel reveals his feelings to Dean. Written while watching a YouTube video for "My Immortal." COMPLETE</p><p>Please review.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortal Feelings

Immortal Feelings

Castiel sighed and looked a Dean, deep meaning in his eyes. Captivated by the mix of colors in the elder Winchester's eyes. Too much time had been spent in the company of each other. Castiel had done too much to not be deeply connected to Dean.

"You are always with me, Dean. Even when we are far away from each other. Even when we are worlds apart. You have no idea what I have done for you, do you? I have given up everything, will you not accept me?" Castiel asked. His shoulders slumped the longer Dean refused to answer him.

"I understand. I will leave you and Sam alone," he gave a minuscule sigh and turned to leave. "You will not be bothered by me anymore. I am sorry for all the trouble I have caused you. I just wanted to let you know that it was not your acts that caught me. It was the light of your soul. When you left... when you cry I wish to wipe away your tears, I wish to stay with you forever. You will always have all of me."

"Don't leave, Cass," Dean said, voice barely above a whisper. He turned to Castiel. "Don't leave me alone."

"I thought you did not want me. I thought you had grown tired of me. If this is not true, if you truly want me then I will stay with you. I do not wish to remain here without you. I fear being alone. But if you wish to leave, leave me. Please do not tease me. No amount of time will ever erase you from my being. I can not return to heaven as an angel of the Lord anymore. I am ... your angel now."

"Then don't return to heaven," Dean said simply. He looked out the hotel window, noticing the impala was still gone, which meant that Sam was still out looking for leads.

"You will let me stay?" Castiel asked, looking hopeful.

"Yes, you can't leave me Cass. I'll break if you do," Dean replied with a half grin. "I just never thought and angel would ever want me."

"I would not lie about such a thing. I want you; Dean Winchester, and no one else. "

Dean choked on what he wanted to say next. Instead he leapt forward and hugged Castiel tight, a tear leaking from the corner of his eye. "Don't ever leave me, Cass. No matter what happens."

"I will be your strength, Dean. Just as you will be mine. Being around you makes me stronger, it makes my Grace shine brighter. That is one of the reasons they sent me back. My Grace had dimmed when I was pulled back to Heaven. My Grace dimmed and they thought I would surely fall. I did not, I found you and the light of my Grace returned even brighter than before."

"Good, because if you die, I'm gonna have to come find you. But ... what about Jimmy in there? Won't he protest to being in a physical relationship he has no real part of with someone he barely knows?" Dean asked as he released Castiel and took a step back.

"No, Jimmy will not mind," Castiel replied simply.

"And why is that? Is he bi?" Dean asked, cocking his head slightly.

"No. Jimmy loves his wife very much, as well as his daughter. He would never be in a relationship with anyone else."

"Then ... how?"

"Jimmy is not here any longer. Recent events have changed where Jimmy resides," Castiel replied simply.

"Then where's he at?" Dean demanded.

"Heaven, with Father. God," Castiel replied.

"Then yes," Dean interrupted. "I will be with you."

"Thank you."

"I love you too, Castiel," Dean replied and leaned forward to kiss Castiel, deeply and lovingly. "Just don't know what I'm going to tell Sam."

"The truth," Castiel replied and pulled Dean into the bed, using his Grace to lock the doors and close the blinds.

The End.


End file.
